


Friends Don't Make Friends Go Into Haunted Houses

by Wind_Writes



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Halloween, Haunted House, spooky season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 21:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wind_Writes/pseuds/Wind_Writes
Summary: Friends shouldn’t make friends do things they don’t want to. Except when it comes to the Halloween carnival and the traditional haunted house.





	Friends Don't Make Friends Go Into Haunted Houses

Twinkle lights danced above the crowds as childish screams of joy and terror echoed through the carnival atmosphere; images of witches and devils, ghosts and zombie football players flashed through the crowded walk ways on their way to the next ride and parents lingered within in the confines of the beer gardens, waiting for their children to crash from their sugar rush.

A night only fitting for a town with circumstances such as theirs, the residents of Riverdale embraced the goolish holiday with its annual Ghost and Goblin Halloween Carnival and Pumpkin Walk; carnival rides and fall themed food stands crowded the main streets of downtown while Pickens Park was adorned with artfully carved pumpkins from artists all around the area. Decorative cobwebs and flickering candles danced in the windows of main street businesses, their decorations and decedent Halloween themed treats enticing passersby, those not too enthralled with games and rides, to take notice of their festive sale signs and wander inside to see what they might need.

Perched on the back of park bench just outside the pumpkin walk, you dusted the powdered sugar from the sunny side up egg picture you’d ironed to a t-shirt and aimed your bright red pitch fork in Fang’s direction, voice tinged with warning, “No.”

Unfazed by your threat, Fang swatted your weapon out of his face, resetting his fake glasses in that way Weatherby does when he’s ready to reprimand Southsiders for acting like the delinquents he claimed them to be. “What do you mean, no?” 

“I mean exactly what I said, Waldo,” dragging your voice out much like Fangs had done.

At first sight, you had been tickled at Fangs’ costume, floored that he’d put genuine effort into the getup, but now the red and white striped Serpent was pushing his luck and you were starting to wish he would do just like his character and disappear into the crowd for a while.

Stretched across the bench seat with her head resting on your shoes, Toni toyed with the red tulle of her thrift store tutu. “Might as well drop it Fangs, you aren’t going to win.”

Fangs’ dark eyes darted to his pink haired friend, his jaw set in frustration. “I didn’t ask the peanut gallery.”

“Uh, I’m not the peanut gallery” Righting herself beside you, Toni picked a rogue pom pom from her headband and tossed it in Fangs’ direction, “I’m a gumball machine.”

Knowing he’d get nowhere with the girls, Fangs turned to his only other option; if anyone would be able to talk you into doing something you didn’t want to do, it was his best friend. “Sweet Pea…” 

Sweet Pea’s dark gaze jumped from Fangs to you and then down to the fried dough in his lap, the powdered sugar coating his red and black flannel shirt. How he had managed to find himself in the middle of an argument between Where is Waldo and a Deviled egg was beyond him.

In need of the paper towels he’d had earlier in the evening, but somehow lost, the Brawny Man look like took a bite of the sweet dessert and shook his head, “Whatever it is, leave me out of it.”

He had only tuned into half of the conversation, farm more interested in the people watching the carnival scene offered, but Sweet Pea knew enough about it that you had said no and Fangs had said yes and joining in on either side would be a recipe for disaster. 

Frustrated, but unfazed, Fangs decided going to alone was his only option. He was determined you were all going as a group. “If you aren’t going to walk through the haunted house, then why even come to the Halloween Carnival?”

In Fangs’ mind there were certain things that a person just had to do at the Halloween Carnival, ride the Ferris wheel, walk through the fun house, bob for apples, enter the donut on a string eating contest and most importantly, walk through the haunted house. If you couldn’t give yourself a free pass to get the crap scared out of you on Halloween then, when could you?

You rolled her eyes at Fangs, “There are a lot of other things going on here besides that freak attraction.”

Since you were old enough to walk, your dad had been taking you to this carnival to walk through the pumpkins and eat so much fall themed food that you made herself sick. Not once had you ventured into the haunted house and yet every year you came home from the carnival fully satisfied and looking forward to the next year so why ruin a good thing?

“Nothing as exciting,” Fangs muttered under his breath.

Stealing a piece of fried dough from Sweet Pea’s plate, you popped the treat into her mouth and mumbled your words between sugary bites. “I happen to like walking through the pumpkin display, thank you very much.”

“And it is the only time of the year we can get good candy apples…” Toni piped in. She loved everything about the festive event, but if she was truthful, she was only here for the food.

Sweet Pea eyed the attraction of conversation that sat just across the way from their current perch, there had been a steady line of people coming and going from it for most of the evening and all of them seemed to come out no worse for wear. There had been a few pale faced patrons here and there, but overall the crowds seemed to be enjoying it. And he and Fangs walked through it every year… it was kind of tradition.

“It might be fun”

Your grin faded from your lips as focused a hard look on Sweet Pea. He hadn’t said boo on the subject all evening and when he finally does, it’s treasonous.

“Or it might not be,” your tone carrying the warning that matched the one the flickered in your look.

Fangs’ eyes lit up with excitement when he realized Sweet Pea was coming around to his push. Getting you to do anything you’d already said no to wasn’t a sure thing, but Sweet Pea had a way about him that seemed to talk you around so Fangs wasn’t throwing in the towel on the haunted house just yet. “Come on, a haunted house is the epitome of Halloween.”

“I thought dressing up and eating a lot of candy was,” arms crossed over your chest, you cocked your head to the side at Fangs’ declaration. The two of you had very different ideas about what was the most important thing of Halloween. 

Fangs grinned, realizing the importance of both mentions. “Well… those too. But the Haunted House is the highlight of a scary Halloween.”

“Y/N doesn’t do haunted houses.”

Toni’s confession popped out so suddenly that the rest of the group seemed dumbfounded for a moment, not certain they heard her right and unsure of how to react. Outside of required school social events, there wasn’t much that you balked at, and none of them knew you to have much in the way of fear, so to hear that you didn’t “do” haunted houses left the guys at a loss for words.

You glared at the candy machine beside you, “Thanks for the solidarity, Toni.”

Toni grinned up at you sheepishly, not meaning to drop one of your weaknesses but not seeing the harm in telling your friends. The guys would keep bothering you about it unless they had a reason to stop, so Toni figured she would give them a reason.

“Why not?” First to recover, Sweet Pea turned in his seat and studied you; the way you bit your lower lip and fidgeted with your plastic pitchfork told Sweet Pea you didn’t like where this conversation was headed.

Admitting any sort of fear or weakness wasn’t something that came easily to you, preferring to let the majority of the masses believe your rough exterior shown in hallways carried through outside of school, but tonight you weren’t amongst the masses. Just friends.

Rubbing your hands over your face, you weighed your options again before owning up, words muttered under your breath with the hopes of the guys not understanding what you said. “I don’t like being scared.”

Waving off your concern as being simply ridiculous, Fangs scoffed and motioned towards the attraction just as a group of laughing classmates came from the exit, “The haunted house here isn’t even that scary.”

“Why does it matter if I go in anyways!” Your voice pitched an octave higher as you began to grow increasingly irritated with Fangs.

“So, what?” Tossing the last of his fried dough and powdered sugar into the trash can, Sweet Pea gave Fangs a warning kick to the shin and moved to stand in front of you. Arms across his chest and eyebrow cocked, Sweet Pea couldn’t help but grin down at the venomous look he was getting. “You’re just going to stand out here while the rest of us walk through it?”

Making your best attempt at staying mad but feeling the heat of embarrassment begin to creep up your neck, you dropped your gaze from Sweet Pea and focused on the Ferris Wheel lit up behind him. “Yes…”

Sensing Sweet Pea would have far better luck at convincing you than they would, Toni slipped from her spot on the bench and motioned to Fangs to head towards the haunted house. She wasn’t sure what Sweet Pea had that other people didn’t, but there was something he did that would convince you and Toni wasn’t going to be the one to stop him from working whatever magic it was.

Grateful that Toni had picked up on his plan, Sweet Pea shifted to block your view, arms coming to rest on either side of your perched frame, successfully caging you in and making himself the center of your attention. “How about you just walk through with us?”

“Have you been absent from this entire conversation,” you snorted at Sweet Pea’s suggestion.

Resting his brow against yours, Sweet Pea placed a chaste kiss on the tip of your nose, brown eyes warming with affection. “I’m not leaving you just to hang around outside, alone.”

“I’m a big girl, I can take care of myself,” the edge that had been in your voice was long gone and replaced with a softness reserved only for him.

You could feel yourself melting under Sweet Pea’s attention, frustrated with yourself that all he had to do was flatter you with a couple kisses and you were rolling over for his wishes. If you didn’t love the feeling he left you with so much, this would be a bigger problem.

“Walk through with us, just this one.” Slipping his hands into yours, Sweet Pea tugged you from the bench and began to walk towards the line at the haunted house where Fangs and Toni already waited, a sigh of relief escaping him when you let yourself be towed away. 

Sensing your reluctance to follow, Sweet Pea caught sight of a close food stand and figured he’d sweeten the deal a little. “I’ll buy you a candy apple….”

Knowing you’d come to regret it later, but figuring there was no turning back, you chuckled and let Sweet Pea lead the way, “It better be a big one.”

A high pitched scream and round of yelling echoed out of the main entrance as the line creeped along the waiting rope and the nerves you had managed to shove down were beginning to claw their way to the surfaces. Wiping damp palms across your thigh, your pulse began to race as the group ahead of you was allowed in, making your motley crew the next in line. 

You’d tried twice to slink back and sneak out of the line, but your escapes had been thwarted by Sweet Pea and now you were stuck snuggly between Toni and himself. How you had ended up with a friend group that got great joy out of scaring the crap out of the themselves while all you wanted to do was walk through pumpkins, was beyond comprehension at the moment.

“Are you really going to make me do this?” Glancing over your shoulder, you eyed Sweet Pea out of the corner of your eye.

Unable to contain his grin, Sweet Pea kissed the top of your head and moved you forward as the man working the entrance beckoned the group forward. “I’ll be right behind you.”

Reaching back, Toni gave your hand a supportive squeeze. “It’ll be fine.”

“I’ve seen you Ghoulies scarier than what will be in here.” Wry smile set firmly in place, Fangs gave you a playful wink as he handed over the groups tickets to the vampire manning the podium.

Not confident Fangs was being totally truthful, but appreciating the effort all the same, you countered with more confidence than you felt. “Does that mean I can punch one of them if they get too close?”

“No touching the actors.”

A chill worked its way down your spine as the dead eyed employee focused all his attention on you, finding no humor in your half hearted joke. 

Maneuvering you through the main entrance before you could say something they’d all regret, Sweet Pea gave a polite wave to the vampire on his way by. “Hands to ourselves, got it.”

The air was damp and fake spider webs were draped over the decor; fog creeped its way along the walkway and red eyed rats were scattered in every free space that you could make out. The lighting was dim and flickering, giving patrons enough to see where they were walking but not high enough to give off any clues to what they were walking into.

The creators had embraced the “house” part of the haunted house attraction, the first room the group walked into looking very similar to a library one would find in an old mansion. A fire flickered in a fireplace and two wingback chairs were settled on either side of the flame, fabric ribbed as if it had been clawed and the stuffing was thrown around the ground.

Books appeared to have been pulled from the bookshelves and half eaten meal sat on a chair side table, the fine china the meal had been served on was still intact, as if someone had just stepped away. A mouse like creature scurried across the room’s floor and the fire began to flicker violently within the hearth making your palms begin to sweat.

“Sweet Pea….”

Eerie music began to play and the fog that had been low around their feet began to rise.

Taking hold of either of your shoulders, Sweet Pea massaged at the tight muscles that coiled at the base of your neck, bringing his mouth close so she could hear him over the music. “I’m right here.” 

The fire that had been flickering suddenly went out and the room plunged its self into complete darkness. The sound of creaking wood echoed around the space and from somewhere in front of you a deep, vibrating animal growl sent goosebumps up your arms. 

Unable to see anything, you reached out for Toni and released a breath when she securely latched onto your arm. Somewhere up front, Fangs let out a loud gasp and a round of curses as the door right in front of him slammed shut; you were barely able to make out his movements in the dark, but you could have sworn you saw him reach behind in search of Toni.

You released her hold on Toni and jumped what felt like a foot in the air as something brushed against the leg of your jeans and over the top of her shoes, a squeal like that of the rodent that scurried away escaping you, “Something just fucking touched me.”

“Easy does it.” Voice steady and movement confident, Sweet Pea grabbed your wrist and held you still. “It was just air.”

Knowing exactly what you felt and unconvinced it was air, you let yourself lean against Sweet Pea for a moment, doing your best to still your racing heart. “If I survive this, remind me to kill you and Fangs”

A deep chuckle vibrated in Sweet Pea’s chest and he left a chaste kiss on top of your head, moving so you supported her own weight once again. A deep, monster like growl echoed again through the dark room and Sweet Pea shifted, moving so you were standing closer to Tara and his hold on your hand tightened as the growling grew louder and the sound of creaking wood was replaced with scratching above you.

The fours of you began to shift uncomfortably as the scratching intensified, eyes darting around the room when something began to drip from the ceiling above them. It was one of those long, sporadic drips that would only hit one person at a time. Wiping a drop from her face, Toni shot a look of concern back towards you and Sweet Pea, her caramel colored eyes wide with what you thought was fear. “Why are we getting wet?”

As if Toni had said the magic words, strobe lights began to flash across the ceiling and a loud, guttural animal call sounded above you. Chancing a glance upward, a round of startled screams went through the group as a werewolf like creature seemed to move across the ceiling, his glowing red eyes darting to each person and his bared teeth dripping with saliva.

Everyone stood still with fear for a heartbeat, the door in front of them still closed as the creature continued to crawl above them.

Leaning heavily against Sweet Pea, you gripped at his hand as the creature stopped its movement and looked back at you, your voice shaking with fear. “Is that a man or a machine?”

“I’m not sure” Sweet Pea murmured.

Its movements seemed almost animatronic to Sweet Pea, but the way it was able to cover so much ground so quickly, it wouldn’t take much to convince him it was a man in a suit walking around above them. 

As the beast moved to the far corner and gave one last ear-piercing call, the door in front of Fangs gave an aged creek that broke the trance the group had seemed to fall into. Not waiting a moment more, you pushed forward and scurried from the room before the door could shut you off again.

The four of you stood silently in what appeared to be a billiard room, trying to gather your senses from the scare in the library. Fangs was the first to recover, his coffee colored eyes glancing back and a broad smile set wide across his features. “Well that was a surprise,”

Fake thunder rumbled in the background and a light flickering outside a fake window to simulate a lighting lit up the dusty room, showing cobwebs and fake mice scurrying along the baseboards. Your lip turned up at the sight of the scurrying creatures, attention moving from them to focus on Fangs, “You said this wasn’t scary.”

“I don’t think I did.” Taking the scene before him, Fangs eyed the portraits with the following eyes and jumped as a pool queue fell, seemingly on its own, from rack on the wall. Resetting his Serpent jacket, Fangs glanced over once more, brows raised as he tugged Toni forward to follow him. “Good try though.”

“I hate him,” you mumbled.

Chuckling, Sweet Pea pushed you onward out of the billiard room to make sure you didn’t get separated from your friends, “No you don’t.”

A living room scene offered shadows moving across the walls and slamming doors while a formal dining room walked patrons up through a possessed dinner that tried to reach out and bite as they wandered through, but nothing had sent your heart racing like the library and after the initial shock, you noticed that there was a part of you that starting to enjoy your walk through the haunted house, even if your stomach was jumping into your throat on occasion.

“See, this isn’t so bad,” Sweet Pea whispered as an almost smile flickered across your features when a ham with teeth reached out towards Fangs.

Glancing over your shoulder, you cocked a brow but the flickering smile stayed put. “The jury is still out.”

An echoing slam of a heavy door and Toni’s blood curtailing scream from the other side immediately pulled their attention forward to where your friends had once stood. They had been right in front of you laughing about a demon dessert just a moment ago and then poof, they were gone.

A flash of light came from under the door and you could barely make out the movement of feet as you and Sweet Pea stood frozen in silence for a moment before the door reopened and the next room appeared empty.

“Nope.” Eyes wide with alarm, you shook your head and shuffled back until you ran into Sweet Pea. “I’m not going through there.”

You had heard Toni scream like you had never heard before and then both your friends were gone. Just gone; there wasn’t a chance in hell you were walking into that room and be hit with god knows what. You knew what was behind you, you had survived that and could again if it meant getting out.

Equally wary of what was waiting on the other side of the door, but knowing there was no turning back, Sweet Pea inched you towards the door. “If you want to get out, you have to.”

“Can’t we just turn around?” you pleaded as you turned in his grasp and tried to maneuver him backwards. Somethings were just worth being a quitter over.

Sympathetic, but making you finish what you started, Sweet Pea planted his feet and stopped you cold, his height and weight made him immobile despite your best efforts. He waited a moment, to see if you’d go on your own, and when you didn’t budge Sweet Pea took the lead and maneuvered you in his grasp, forcing you forward through the open door.

Even knowing it was coming, you jumped as the heavy door behind Sweet Pea slammed shut, it’s echo vibrating through the gruesome kitchen scene in front of you.

Fake blood covered the floor and table, the walls and window curtains stained with bloody handprints and a disembodied arm stuck out from the sink while, what looked like, fingers and toes littered the counter tops. The lights buzzed and flickered, the scene reminiscent of one you see in a movie right before someone got killed off. The situation you two found yourselves in made the hair on the back of your neck stand on end and a feeling of dread settle low in your stomach.

A broom from the corner behind you dropped, the wooden handle clattering against the checkered linoleum and a startled yelp passed your lips as you jumped back against Sweet Pea.

“Something isn’t right,'' you murmured and before Sweet Pea could agree, the lights began to flicker violently and the creak of a door echoed through the room. Heavy breathing from the shadows sent your heart racing and you balled your fists at your side, unsure of what was coming for you.

The breathing grew closer and your heart began to race as you caught movement for the first time, only a flicker of something shiny and a tuft of red hair from a corner before the room plunged into darkness. 

Strobe lights kicked on and in that moment all hell broke loose; from a corner of the kitchen a clown carrying an ax appeared to be coming for you, his face painted in typical make up but the teeth he showed as he swung down in your direction were something from nightmares.

As he crept closer, you screamed, arms striking out of instinct and trying your best to hit the monster with everything you had. It was a fight or flight reaction and with nowhere to run, you had no other option in your mind.

“Shit!” From somewhere behind you Sweet Pea reached for your flailing arms and tried to lock them down by your side, but your adrenaline was pumping and you fought against his hold in an attempt to protect yourself from the ax wielding maniac. 

Something in the room flashed and as soon as he appeared, the clown vanished from the scene and the lights returned, the only thing left in the kitchen with you and Sweet Pea were the disembodied limbs that had been their earlier. Sweet Pea’s arms were still wrapped around you and the two of you looked at each other for a moment, confused about what had just happened.

The sound of another creaking door sent your pulse sky rocking, your eyes searching wildly for the next scare, but relieved when all you saw was the open door across from the table. Without hesitating for a moment, you dragged Sweet Pea with you in hopes that Toni and Fangs were waiting on the other side. Even if they weren’t, you were willing to take on whatever was in there if it meant getting you away from the clown.

Much to your relief, the door brought you to a small waiting area where Fangs and Toni were huddled together, laughing over something Fangs held in his hand. Your movements caught your friend’s attention and he quickly pocketed the piece of paper, his eyes glittering with humor. “You survived!”

“Barely,” you scoffed.

A smiling attendant dressed up like Raggedy Ann slipped through your group and handed Sweet Pea a small envelope. “Here is your picture.”

“What picture?” Confused, Sweet Pea took the envelope from the worker and looked inside. It took just a moment for a wide grin to spread across his face and let out a burst of laughter.

Scurrying over to where he stood, you snatched the envelope from his hands, “What the hell is so funny?”

The envelope held a snapshot from the kitchen and you imagined Toni and Fangs had been laughing over the one they received. The picture inside of the envelope was of you trying to take on the axe wielding clown, your eyes squeezed shut and arms flailing around. Behind you, Sweet Pea’s complexion was pale and his eyes wide with fear. It was easy to tell that he was trying to hold your arms down and move you behind him, but you were having none of it and a comical still of the two person struggle against each other was the result. 

Fangs’ eyes filled up with tears, his words barely audible through fits of laughter, “Remind me to bring you along to our next rumble!” 

You glowered at the two laughing boys, finding nothing funny about what they just put you through.

Toni was a little more sympathetic towards you, though it was obvious she was equally as amused and doing her best to stifle her laughter. “Think of it this way, now you’ve got something to remember this night by!” 

“Fuck all you.” Tossing the picture back at Sweet Pea, you turned on your heel and headed out the main curtain, your voice carrying above their rounds of laughter. “You owe me a big ass candy apple!”

  
  



End file.
